


Adopted By the Menagerie

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel's animals have adopted Buri. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopted By the Menagerie

The first morning she wakes to find Kel’s battered, one-eared dog sprawled over her stomach, Buri grumbles and scratches the creature’s ear. Jump’s crooked tail thumps against her thigh, and he fixes her with his black eyes.

“Go away, you silly creature,” she says quietly, trying not to rouse his mistress. “I like horses, not dogs.”

Jump stares at her, sighs, and stretches his legs, apparently content to lie on top of her. She can see the scars beneath his fur, along with his broken tail, and something around her heart clenches. She may not like dogs, but she would never mistreat one.

Buri pets the dog, and lets him stay where he is.

“You’ve been adopted,” Kel says, when she eases herself out from under the covers. “Look.” 

Buri sighs, turns her head, and is greeted with an annoyed _cheep_. Kel giggles, and Buri rolls her eyes at the sight of the sparrows having nested in her hair while she slept.

“Birds, shoo,” she says, and they look at her with tiny sober black eyes and remain unmoving.

Kel fetches bowls of seed for the birds, and they do take flight, following her.

“You have a menagerie in here,” Buri remarks dryly, easing Jump back onto the mattress, “and they’re using me as a bed.”

“They like you,” says Kel, smiling as she feeds her birds, “and I think they have good taste.”

Buri snorts. “Of course they do. I never had a horse nest in my hair or try to use me as a pillow, though.”


End file.
